SIRF TUM
by parise22
Summary: HII. its a new OS...its my (belated) birthday gift 2 KASHAF.TITLI ...sorry 4 being ar.. "YE mera pyar hain jo mera intezar kar raha hain aur WO hain mere Bhai jinhone muze PITA bankar pala..kaise unhe AKELE chodkar tumhare paas aau?..kya karu main?... An Abhirika n Rajvi OS...plzz...R n R..tc..


**SIRF TUM...**

Hiii...friends...i m here with new os...

Actually its my.. ( belated)..BIRTHDAY GIFT to ...** ...KASHAF. TITLI  
><strong>

**I M SORRY DEAR..KASHAF...its very late but..**

Believe me...maine start to pahle hi kiya tha ..par iss os ki end nahi samaz me aa rahi thi...yesterday night I got d idea ...n immediately typed it...

HOPE U WILL LIKE IT...DEAR...

Once again ..**MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY...**

BELATED** HAPPY BDAY...**

...

...

Its about relation between SIBLINGS ...brother always loves his sister...but what will happen if he is possessive for her?...

In this story ..we have Abhirika n Rajvis are engaged with each other ... abhijit – purvi sibling...n Rajat n tarika r also siblings..

So lets start...

...

...

**The car stopped and..**

Purvi **– ok bye...kal milte hain...**

Rajat** – kya yar.. aisehi bye bol rahi ho?...**

Purvi while picking her handbag looked at him smilingly =

**To aur kaise bye bolu?**

Rajat **– kyon ?.tumhe nahi pata kaise bye bolna chahiye?...(** he tried to grip her wrist)

But Purvi was more fast ..jerked his hand and little loudly..

**Dada..Rajat aapse bye bolna chahata hain...usko bye boliye...**

Rajat – **dada..are bapre wo ghar pe hain?...are nahi..nahi..tumhare dada se bye nahi sunana muze..main aisehi thik hun...Chalo bye..**

...

Rajat started his car furiously and looking at her murmured...

**Kal milna ...fir dekhata hun tumhe...huh...**

Purvi started laughing and waved him **.." Abhi dekhlo na ...bye...Rajat"...**

...

And he drove away...

Purvi entered in side her home...

When she turned to towards her room she saw movement in kitchen.

...

Purvi peeped in...and saw a handsome man was busy in cooking something...

Purvi – **dada...aap kab aaye?...aur aatehi kam shuru kar diya?..**

He turned smilingly and ...

Abhijit – **main to 6:30 ko hi aa gaya..par tuze itni der kyon ho gayi?...(** his voice was worried but more suspicious)

Purvi guessing him – **dada..itni der matlab?...abhi to sirf 7:30 huye hain...**

Abhijit **– han..muze time dikh raha hain...par muze ye janana hain kit u ye pura ek ghanta kahan thi?...**

Purvi hiding her laughter **– oh my ...main aur Rajat sath me nikale the to thodi der restaurant me coffee pine ke liye ruk gaye the...**

**Isi liye thodi der ho gayi...**

Abhijit **– Are coffee** **pini thi to ghar pe lati use...resto jane ki kya jarurat thi?...**

Purvi mumbled – **ghar pe kaise lati use?...ghar pe Ap jo the...**

Abhijit – **kya kaha tune?...han...**

Purvi Loudly – **kuch nahi...actually raste me resto dikha to maine hi use kaha ki coffee pilado...ok ...now agar aapki interogation khatam ho gayi ho to kya main jau?...**

Abhijit – **achha thik hain...ja jakar fresh hoja ...**

...

Purvi while going in her room.. - **kya hoga bechari Tarika bhabi ka inke sath me...**

While Abhijit was thinking about his lovely little sister **– ab ise kaise batau ...yun shadi se pahle sath me ghumna firna thik nahi hain...**

...

After their dinner ...she helped him to arrange every thing...

Abhijit **– tu ja soja ..main kar lunga...**

Purvi – **nahi..dada..ab muze bhi to thoda ghar ka kam ana chahiye na?...warna shadi ke baad rajat kya kahega?...**

Abhijit immediately stopped his hands – **Rajat?...kya usne tumhe kuch kaha?... sagai huyi nahi ki wo tumhe bate sunane laga?...main janta tha itni jaldi tum logonki sagai nahi karwani chahiye thi...abhi kitni choti hain tu...kaise sab sambhal payegi...meri bachhi?...aur wo...**

But before he could continue his words ,,purvi immediately cut him...

Purvi hurriedly - **bas...bas..dada..kitna bolenge aap?...meri baat to sun lijiye pahle ?... **

Abhijit –looked at her little pouted

Purvi hold his shoulders and looking in his eyes

Purvi **– dada..calm down...rajat ne aise kuch bhi nahi kaha..wo to main hi soch rahi thi ...aur **( she lovingly made him to sit on the chair and kneeled down before him)**...ab main bachhi nahi rahi ...i m 24 now...main sab sambhal sakti hun...hain na?...**

Abhijit hiding his tears – **han ...muze pata hain tu sab kar sakti hain.. ab badi jo ho gayi hain ...par mere liye to ab bhi choti hi hain na...**

He cupped her face .

Purvi – **dada...aap ro rahe hain?..**

Abhijit – **are ..nahi...wo to ...**

Purvi wipping his tears —**aankhome kuch kachara chala gaya tha..is liye pani aa gaya...wagairah..wagairah...right.**

Abhijit – **meri nakal kar rahi hain tu?...ok ja so ja ...good night**...

Purvi getting up – **good night ..dada..**

**...**

**Next day in bureau ...**

Purvi was waiting for Rajat ...he entered in side ...but without noticing her went to his place...

Purvi smiled pov **– abhi tak gussa hain...**

She went near him ...

Purvi sweetly – **Sir...ye file dekhiye na...kuch samaz nahi aa raha hain...plz...explain kar denge...**

Rajat looked at her and then towards the file brought by her...

Rajat – **mere paas waqt nahi hain...bad me aana..**

Purvi looking around where all were busy in their work...

Purvi **– ek bar dekh to lijiye na...**

Rajat looked into the file and smile crept on his lips ...there was a sorry card with red rose...

Rajat making the file straight murmured **– file ulti pakadi hain..pahle use sidhi to pakdo..fir explain kar deta hun...**

Purvi whispered – **Ab kya karu?...jabse tumse mili hun meri to duniye hi ulti ho gayi hain...** ( she blinked her eyes)

Rajat – **ab dialogues marna band karo...aur jao kam karo...**

Purvi - **iss mamle me tum bilkul dada par gaye ho...**

Both of them laughed..

...

...

**Achha ..suno na...**Rajat hold her hand...

Purvi tried to freed herself from his grip...looked behind ...

**Rajat chodo...kahi dada aa gaye to musibat ho jayegi?...**

Rajat - **abhijit sir ...bahar gaye hain...plz. meri bat to suno...**

Purvi – **pahle hat chodo aur fir bolo..**

Rajat leaving her hand **– kal Sunday hain to kya tum mere sath ghumne ke liye chalogi?...DATE per...**

Purvi with wide eyes – **date?...rajat r u serious?...tum jante ho dada nahi manenge?...**

Rajat – **are bhai hain ya Vilian ...har baat me tang adata hain...**

Purvi glared him – **Rajat...dada ke bareme ek shabda nahi bolna...warna ...main khud hi tumhare sath nahi chalungi..samze?...**

Rajat very sweetly – **sorry... tumhare dada to world me sabse ache hain...plz...unhe kisi bhi taraha mana lo...**

Purvi smiled – **magar kaise?..**

Rajat – **ek kam karo na...Tarika ko aaj sath me le jao wo baat karegi...**

Purvi – **good idea...aaj lunch time me hum usse baat karte hain...ok..**

Rajat smiled.

...

In lunch time...

Tarika – **kis musibat me fansa rahe ho tum log muze?...ek bar GOD bhi man jayenge par abhijit never?...uski ladli chotisi behana ko tum date par le jana chahte ho?...**

Rajat stood up little irritated – **are humari sagai hui hain..shadi hone wali hain to fir kyon nahi bhejenge...unhe problem kya hain?..**

Both Tarika n Purvi together – **to thik hain na...jao tum khud hi bat kar lo...**

Rajat immediately sat down loosing his courage – **are wo to main aisehi kah raha tha..tarika .meri pyari behna ..plz...tum hi kuch karo na..**

Tarika –**rajat ,,..maska mat maro... aaj tak abhijit ne muze date ke liye nahi pucha...muze nahi lagta wo manega..**

Purvi – **par tum log to gaye the na...2-3 bar...**

Tarika – **gaye the par ...wo muze nahi... main use lekar gayi thi...aur pata hain wo bhi har waqt usko zut bolkar ghar se bahar nikalna pada tha...ek bar mere masi ke ghar janeka reason diya tha ...ek bar mall me le gayi thi...**

Rajvi together – **tarika..tum hi humari aakhari ummid ho...plz..**

Tarika sighing – **ok...thik hain..chal sham ko ghar aati hun...dekhate hain kya hota hain...**

...

...

**In the evening ..**

Purvi was restlessly pacing here n there...waiting for Tarika..

Abhijt was watching her from kitchen...

Abhijit – **purvi..kuch chahiye kya?...**

Purvi –**nahi ..dada...**

Bell rang and she rushed to open the door...abhijit was surprised because of her hurry.

...

Purvi –**Are...Tarika...aao...aao...aaj yahan kaise aana hua?...**

Tarika narrowing her eyes enterd inside ...abhijit smiled widely looking her...

Abhijit –**purvi...use andar to aane do?...Ayiye...Tarikaji...**

Tarika came and sat on the couch...Abhijit brought water for her ...

Tarika – **thank you..abhijit...**

After she drank it...

Abhijit sitting near her – **Aaj aap yahan kaise?...hum dopahar ko hi to FL me mile the na...**

Tarika little sadly –**to ab main tumhare ghar par bhi nahi aa sakti hun?...thik hain fir main chalti hun...**

She was about to get up...abhijit instantly hold her hands...purvi smiled ..

Abhijit - **are...mera wo matlab nahi tha...aap baithiye na...**

Purvi naughty –**dada..aap chalne dijiye...main apne room me hun...**

And she ran in her room...

...

Tarika now sat more closer to abhijit...and kept her palm on his ...Abhijit gulped..

Tarika looking in his eyes - **kal Sunday hain abhijit...**

Abhijit started loosing him self in her big eyes – **han hain to...**

Tarika cupping his face **– to kya ?..tum aur main...main aur tum...kahin ghumne chale...**.( she blinked her eye lashes affectionately )

Abhijit kept his palm on her cheek – **han chaliye na...maine kab na kaha hain..**

Tarika emotional tone **–sach...**

Abhijit – **han ..magar ..purvi?..ghar pe akele kaise rahegi?...**

(Tarika pov – **akeli kahan ?..mera bhai jo hoga uske sath?...)**

Abhijit – **ek kam karte hain..use bhi sath le chalet hain...kya kahti ho?...**

Tarika shocked – **purvi ko ?**

Abhijit **–han..**

Tarika - **humare sath ?...**

Abhijit **–han..**

Tarika – **humari date per?...**

Abhijit –**han...**

Tarika fake smiling with wide eyes – **WOW..****WHAT AN IDEA ..SIR JI !...**

Abhijit smiled widely –**hain..na..muze pata tha..Apko bhi ye idea pasand aayega...**

Tarika biting her lower lip – **kyon na hum aise kare?...abhijit.. main rajat ko bhej deti hun..wo purvi ko company dega...ok...**

She was holding her breath..

Abhijit jerked – **Rajat ko?...par**

Tarika – **par kya abhijit?...(** she came more close to him**)...bolo na...(** her finger was moving on his cheek)

Abhijit – **annn...(** his gauze was fixed on her eyes , n he couldent find word to say )

Tarika instantly **– ok to thik hain..kal hum dono ghumne jayenge aur Rajat aur purvi bhi . **.( immediately looked at him )..**wo dono ghar pe rahenge...hain na...**

Abhijit had no any option to agree her.

Her purvi was laughing madly on the scene **..."yes..tarika bhabhiji man gayi tumhe...i love you..."**

Next day...

...

...

Tarika was waiting for Abhijit in her car for last 15 mins...

While Purvi was waiting for the moment ..when Abhijit will leave the home...

And our dear **Abhijit dada** was giving instructions to Rajat nearly for 5th or 6th time that how he should take care of his little lovely sister...and poor Rajat with hands folding behind ..standing straight in attention position lowering his head ..like being a **good boy**..was listening him...

Abhijit – **aur han...(** lowering his sound , making it audible only to rajat **)...purvi ke jyada pass mat jana...kuch chahiye bhi hoga to durse hi lena..samaz gaye na?**

**Aur han living room me hi rahana..kichen ya dusri rooms me jane ki koi jarurat nahi hain...ok?**

**...**

Rajat was getting furious now – **yes sir...**

Abhijit was about to say something else also..but suddenly ...

Tarika – **Abhijit ...tum aa rahe ho ye fir main chali jau?...**

Abhijit hurriedly –**han...han..aa raha hun...rajat sab yad rahega na?...**

...

And he rushed towards the car ...

when he entered inside the car...he saw his beautiful girl started starring him...

Abhijit – **what?...**

Tarika –** de diye sare instructions ?...ya aur bhi kuch baki hain?...**

Abhijit tried to protest...

Tarika – **ab chale?...**

Abhijit started the car ...

Now tarika came back in her mood...she kept her hand on his hand...

Tarika – **abhijit..tumne bataya nahi ki main kaise lag rahi hun...?**

Abhijit looking towards her ...admired her ...she was wearing white anarkali dress...wth matching jewelarry...looking stunning...

Abhijit – **aap to bahut jyada khoobsurat lag rahi hain...ekdam pari jaise..**

Tarika blushed **- kya abhijit kuch bhi?...**

And abhijit lost in her antics...

Abhijit remembering something **=- tumhe pata hain tarika?...purvi jab choti thi na ..tab maine uske birthday pe aisehi white dress layi thi..bahut pyari lag rahi tih wo..aur fir .*********************

And Tarika keeping one hand on window and resting her chin on her palm was ...listening him smilingly...

...

**Here in the home ..**

Purvi brought coffee for rajat...

Rajat - **ruko..pass mat ana...aur hath bhi mat lagana...durse hi de do..**

Purvi surprised **– kya?...durse hi du...par kaise?...kya coffee mug tumhare upper feku?...**

Rajat – **ab wo to main nahi janta...tumhare dada se pucho...**

Purvi confusingly tried to come near him...

But Rajat went behind couch...- **wahi par ..ruko..**

Purvi – **shut up...Rajat ..pahle idhar aao...**

Frowningly purvi hold his wrist and dragged him on couch...he stumbled..

Rajat trying to control his movements – **are...ruko...gira dogi kya?...kya bhai – bahen hain...yarr...**

**ek wo hain jo dur rahne ki dhamki de gaya aur ek ye hain jo pass aane ke liye force kar rahi hain...kahan fans gaya main.. **

after some time purvi forced him to tell the truth ...and Rajat told her all the instructions given by her dada...

Purvi – **so sweet...mere dada kitne pyare hain na..**

Rajat bitting his lower lip.- **PYARE?...han ...(** and he sighed).

Purvi – **ab chale?..ya sacheme ghar par hi rahne ka irada hain?...**

And they drove off..

...

They spent their whole noon in the amusement park..

Purvi – **rajat ..chalo na mall me chalet hain...**

Rajat – **chalo...jaise tum kaho...**

Then they spent sometime in the mall.

Rajat – **purvi ..chalo ab gher chalet hain...**

Purvi – **Rajat ...bhukh..lagi hain...pahle kuch khate hain ..fir challenge...**

And they came at the 3rd floor where the restaurant was situated.

...

Here abhirika were also roaming in the mall...she did some shopping...

Tarika – **abhijit...chalo kuch kahte hain...**

Abhijit –**han ...chaliye**...

**and while walking abhijt phoned ...**

At the other side Purvis phone started ringing ..she looked at the caller id...and went pale..." **bapre dada"...Rajat?**

She looked rajat questiongly and he signaled to pick it up..

Abhijit – **hello...kaisi hain tu?..aur itni der kyon lagi phone uthane me...kuch kahya kya nahi ?...**

Purvi - **m..ma..main ..thi khun dada...kitchen me thi to phone lene me der ho gayi...khana nahi khaya hain maine abhi tak...bas khane wale hi the..**

Abhijit – **Rajat kahan hain?...ghar par hi hona tum dono?...**

Purvi – **han..dada..hum ghar pe hi hain...rajat pass me hi hain mere...**

Abhijit shout – **kya tere pass...kitchen me ?...wo wahan kya kar raaha hain?...**

After hearing this Rajat immediately moved little away from purvi...while she suppressed her laugh..

Purvi – **dada...mera matlab hain ki wo living room me hain...tv dekh raha hain...**

Abhijit – **thik hain .khana kha lena..main rkhata hun...bye**

Purvi **– ji..dada..bye**..

And both of them took a sigh of relief...

...

After cutting the call...

Abhirika entered in the same restaurant ...

...

Tarika **was going through the menu card...** and...while scanning the restaurant...Abhijit saw something that made him to get shocked...

...**both of them were sitting near one of the tables... holding hands and looking in each others eyes..**...

...

Purvi sweetly – **rajat jab bhi main tumhare sath hoti hun na tab muze aise lagta hain ki...**

Rajat lovingly **– kya lagta hain?...bolo na ...**

Purvi s eyes popped out...she immediately tried to freed her hand from his hand...looking behind him. she saw a **familiar blazer**...

RAJAT more affectionately **– purvi...bolo na kya lagta hain?..**

Purvi nervous sound – **DADA...**

Rajat loudly – **kya?..tumhe main dada jaise lagta hun?...**

Purvi hurriedly pointing him something behind him – **rajat ..dada?...**

Rajat still unknown – **kya?.dada ..dada..laga rakha hain?...muze kuch samaz me nahi aa raha hain...**

A voice from behind him – **wo kah rahi hain ki jara piche dekho?...tumhe sab samaz me aa jayega... **

Rajat in a swift action turned back to get a look at the owner of that voice...**Sir..aap..yahan?...**

Abhijit – **Ab yahi sawal agar main tumse karu to?...tum dono to ghar par the na to yahan kaise?...**

Purvi got up **– dada...wo...hummm...bas aisehi?...hain na rajat ?...**

Rajat – **han.. han..bas...aisehi...hain na purvi?..**

Purvi gave him most deadly look.

Purvi – **ye dialogue main bol chuki hun ..Rajat...**

Abhijit was starring them...they were not ready to face him ...so lowered their gauzes..

...

Here Tarika was still reading the menu card...

Tarika – **Abhijit ...pasta kaise rahega?..**

And she looked up but found no one ...so she started looking for him...

She saw him near that table with two other people ...

Tarika – **my god...ye dono yahan kya kar rahe hain?...Aur Abhijit unke paas kaise pahunch gaya?...**

She immediately came to them...

Tarika with fake smile ob her face – **wow.. what a pleasant surprise!...purvi – rajat tum dono yahan par kaise aaye?..**

Rajat innocently – **meri car se...**

Tarika angrily – **Rajat ?..mera wo matlab nahi tha?...tum...**

While abhijit was silently watching them all...

Tarika – **Abhijit...ab bas bhi karo...dekho kaise dar gaye hain dono?...**

Abhijit – **par maine kya kiya?...tarikaji**

And suddenly both of them burst out in laugh...

While the junior couple was confusingly looking at them...

Abhijit controlled himself **– purvi ...sorry...main to sirf tumhe thoda tang kar raha tha...**

Purvi – **kya matlab ..dada?...**

...

Now all of them settled themselves on the chairs around the table...

Abhijit **– I know ...purvi... main tumhe lekar kuch jyadahi possessive tha...ya fir ab bhi hun...**

**maine tumhe ek bhai nahi ek pita banker pala hain...maine socha nahi tha ki...kabhi tum muze chod kar jaogi?**

**.. par samay badalta hain...aur samay ke sath tum bhi badi ha gayi... **

**maine jab tumhari shadi fix kar di na ..tab**..( now he looked at Tarika ...she pressed his hand assuaringly )**...tumhara Rajat ke sath rahana... har waqt uski hi bate karna ...ye sab muze achha nahi lagta tha...na jane kyon?..main insecure feel karne laga tha...muze laga tum shadi ke bad muze bhul jaogi...issi liye main** ...

And he stopped with chocked voice..

He remembered his convo. With Tarika ..

**Flash back...**

Same morning ...when Abhirika were in the car...

Abhijit was talking about purvi s childhood..suddenly..

Tarika – **abhijit...**

Abhijit** – han .Tarika...**

**Tarika – tum purvi se bahut pyar karte ho na?...**

Abhijit –**han...bahut jyada...**

Tarika** – kya tum utna hi pyar humari beti se bhi karoge na?...**

Abhijit was shocked on her sudden question...did she just confess her feelings ...

Abhijit- **Tarika...humari beti?...**

Tarika resting her head on his shoulder **– han...Abhijit...humari beti?..**

Abhijit smiled while thinking about his own daughter...

Abhijit in dreamy voice – **han ..Tarika ..humari beti se bhi main bahut pyar karunga...use duniya ki har khushi dunga...**

Tarika – **aur jab wo badi ho jayegi to use bhi dard doge?...jaisse Purvi ko de rahe ho?...**

Abhijit was shocked**..."Tarika...ye kya kah rahi ho?..main Purvi ko dard de raha hun?...tum janti ho na main us se kitna pyar karta hun?...**

Tarika **– han abhijit?...main sab janti hun ...par kya ye sirf tumhara pyar hain?...**

Abhijit still confused – **matlab?...**

Tarika – **abhijit...pyar aur possessiveness me bahut hi faint line hoti hain...pata hi nahi chalta ki kab humne use cross kar diya...**

**aajkal tum jis taraha Rajat se behave kar rahe ho..tumhe kya lagta hain?..purvi nahi samaz rahi...par wo sirf tumhari wajaha se chup hain...**

**wo dono ek dusre se pyar karte hain par muze dar hain..ki tumhara purvi ke liye yun over possessive hona un donoke rishte me darar na laye...**

abhijit lowered his head...

abhijit – **sach kahu?..main bhi samaz raha hun ki main un ke sath galat kar raha hun..par mera dil ye manne ko taiyyar hi nahi...wo muzse dur jayegi ye soch kar hi dar lagne lagta hain...**

tarika softly hold his hand – **kya tumhe apni parwarish par bharosa nahi .?...purvi me tumhare sanskar hain... wo kabhi fail nahi jayegi...**

**par ab wo umr ke aise mod par hain jahan par use bhai ke pyar ke sath –sath ek humsafar ki jarurat hain...tum samaz rahe ho na meri bat ko?..**

Abhijit with moist eyes – **han ...tum thik kah rahi ho...thank you ..Tarika...**

Tarika **– aur rahi purvi ki shadi ho jane ke bad tumhare akele hone ki bat to main..( she** lowered her head**.)...main...humesha tumhare sath hun...**

Abhijit - **sach?...**

Tarika little blushed ..**han...**

Abhijit moving near her..cupped her face**..."Tarika...kabhi tumse kahne ki himmat nahi kar paya...par aaj kahta hun..kya tum yunhi humesha mera sath dogi ?...sirf meri hokar rahogi humesha ke liye?...**

Tarika lifted her face ..and he saw tears in her eyes...she smiled..and nodded...

Abhijit wiped her eyes...and slowly kissed her forehead...

**Flash back ends...**

**...**

Now...present...

.. purvi with moist eyes gripped his hand .it was the first time she was watching her **tough dada 's soft side**...he was also in tears...but before she could say anything ..she was stopped by..**HIM**...

Rajat – **Abhijit sir...aap hi to kahte hain na...ki purvi aapki beti hain..to kya ek beti apne pita ko itni aasani se bhul sakti hain...itna kamzor hota hain ye rishta?...ki thodisi duriyan aane se koi apnoko bhul jayega?...**

**main purvi se bahut jyada pyar karta hun**..( and he looked at her...she was smiling through tears)

**..par kabhi apke jitna pyar nahi kar sakta**...( and he lightly laughed..)

**.aap jante hain?...uski duniya sirf AAP ho...humesha uski jaban par aapka hi jikra hota hain...mere dada ye karte hain..mere dada wo... sirf aapki hi baten karti hain ye aapki ladli behen...muze to bass aap dono ki iss duniya me ek chotisi jagaha chahiye**?...

(and he looked at Abhijit expectantly)

Abhijit said nothing and only hugged him...while purvi and Tarika smiled with wet eyes...

Abhijit – **kya yarr?...bahut emotional bana diya tune...**

...

...

After having their lunch ...abhirika left...

Purvi pov – **Dada..maine kyon kabhi bhi Apki feelings ko realize nahi kiya?..par ab nahi...main apko kabhi bhi akele chod kar nahi jaungi...I promise you..  
><strong>

and Rajvi decided something...

...

**After ten days**..

..its a marriage day...

The **dulhan** was getting ready in her room..surrounded by girls who were teasing her...

While **dulha** was in other room..with his friends...

In the mandap...

panditji called...**KANYA aut VAR ko le aayiye...**

Rajat along with Tarika came...

while purvi was with Abhijit entered from other side..in the mandap...

they were looking at each other...

And **Abhirika** sat before havan...Purvi gave Tarika's hand in Abhijit's hand ..and **wedding mantras** started...

Rajat wiping tears from Purvi's eyes ...whispered – **Tumne apna promise pura kar diya...aaj dada ki shadi ho rahi hain...iske bad wo kabhi akele nahi rahenge...**

And she hold his hand without any hesitation...

...

After the marriage rituals got over...Purvi came to Abhirika...

Abhijit** – ab to khush hain na tu?...**

Purvi while hugging them both** – han..Dada...main bahut khush hun...Aj mere dada mere liye ek badi hi pyari si bhabi laye hain...ab mere jane ke bad ap kabhi akele nahi honge...**

Abhijit patting her head lovingly..said...**sach me bahut badi ho gayi hain tu...**

Tarika pulled Rajat near Purvi and said...

**Are...bhai..par meri bhabi ko bhi to aana hain na...kyon Rajat?...**

**Both Rajvi blushed hard...**

After one hour ...

**Rajvi's also got married in the same mandap...**

**...**

**At the time of WIDAYI...**

purvi walked towards the car with her Rajat...she stopped and looked behind to see her DADA...smile of satisfaction crept on her lips while seeing **... tarika wiped tears from Abhijit s eyes and Assuriangly hold his hand .**..she waved her hands..**  
><strong>

Purvi turned again ...to find her love waiting for her...he forwarded his hand and she placed her hand in his...and confidently stepped ahead... **TO START HER NEW JOURNEY WITH HIM... **

**THE END...**

So All my lovely friends...kaise lagi ye kahani aapko?...hope u liked it?...

**N KASHAF..what do u say?...**did u like d bday gift?...dear...

Plz... reviews jarur kijiye aur bataiye...

Wating ...Apki Parise22...


End file.
